Reduce to lowest terms: $ \dfrac{1}{8} \div \dfrac{8}{3} = {?}$
Answer: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $ \dfrac{8}{3}$ is $ \dfrac{3}{8}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{1}{8} \div \dfrac{8}{3} = \dfrac{1}{8} \times \dfrac{3}{8} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{8} \times \dfrac{3}{8}} = \dfrac{1 \times 3}{8 \times 8} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{8} \times \dfrac{3}{8}} = \dfrac{3}{64} $